The invention relates to a process for manufacturing cellulose fibers by extrusion of a spinning solution, containing dissolved cellulose, into a gaseous medium through a predetermined gas zone, with subsequent immersion in and guidance through a coagulation bath over a predetermined coagulation zone, drawing the cellulose fibers obtained and winding them up.
Such a process is for example known from DE-A-4409609. The spinning solution is immersed in a stationary coagulation bath after passage through the gas zone, and the coagulation bath is then accelerated along with the spinning solution. The acceleration of the coagulation bath takes place via a spinning funnel which is conically tapered at the bottom. Such a spinning funnel has the disadvantage that the spinning initiation poses considerable problems. The maximum winding velocity obtainable is 150 m/min according to the examples, so that this known process is not very economical.
An additional process of this type is known from JP-A-61-19805, where again the spinning solution is extruded into a spinning funnel, whereby due to the encapsulation of the gas zone, the gas atmosphere into which the spinning solution is extruded is strongly enriched with the coagulation liquid, causing hereby a pre-coagulation in the gas zone which is not always desirable. In this known process the coagulation liquid is to be guided as a stream over the wall of the spinning funnel, resulting in turbulence right at the point of contact between the spinning solution and the coagulation liquid. This turbulence causes frequent spinning breaks so that this process only leads to a stable spinning process when using spinning solutions with very little cellulose. The examples state winding velocities of up to 1500 m/min. However, this is obtained by costly arrangements of several acceleration funnels, which in the first place renders the spinning initiation difficult and secondly makes a stable spinning process considerably more complicated.